Shirley Bassey
Shirley Bassey is the fifth episode of the first season of Pennyworth, and the fifth episode of the series overall. It aired on Epix August 18, 2019. Summary John Ripper presents Alfred (Jack Bannon) with an offer; meanwhile, Lord Harwood’s (Jason Flemyng) fate takes a curious turn. Plot Prior to Esme Winikus' funeral, Bet reveals to her sister how she witnessed the suspects entering Pennyworth's apartment the night of Esme's death; she explains her feeling of guilt, believing she could've saved Esme if she had known. The two watch as Esme's funeral procession continues, with Thomas Wayne and Martha Kane also watching in the distance. On their way home, Bet notices Lord Harwood on the sidewalk, visibly disgusted by what has been done to him, she attacks the boy keeping him hostage and rescues him. Back at the Pennyworth house, Alfred's parents hold a wake for Esme. Meanwhile, Alfred lies upstairs, believing himself to be responsible for Esme's death. Alfred explains to an imaginary version of his former friend, Spanish, that his involvement with Martha Kane meant he was away from Esme when she was murdered. On the streets of London, a fight ensues between members of the Raven Society and the No Name League. Thomas Wayne is stopped by a member of the league, Joshua, who reveals that the leader of the League wishes to meet with him. Thomas is blindfolded and taken to a secret meeting point where he meets the family of Undine and Julian Thwaite, the leaders of the No Name League. Julian reveals that the No Name League are losing the battle on the streets to the Raven Society. Julian reveals that he is to meet with Frances Gaunt on terms of a truce, and then kill her. Wayne meets with a member of the CIA, revealing that he believes that the No Name League are aware that he is CIA. He reveals that the league has asked for him to arrange the murder of Frances, to which the operative tells him to do, revealing that the CIA engineered the whole ordeal to take down the Raven Society. Martha Kane visits Pennyworth, revealing that the League wishes Alfred to go back to work. Pennyworth, however tells Martha that he won't engage in violence anymore, refusing to work with the No Name League any further. Alfred's visions of Spanish worsen, and Alfred begins to have visions of Ms. Darkness, the owner of the tea room killed in Lady Penelope. Wayne meets with Bazza and Dave Boy, offering the two a job with the No Name League, with excellent pay. The two, however decline the job offer, admitting that Wayne has changed and the two are not murderers. Despite this, Dave Boy enquires about the job after Wayne reveals the salary to be £1,000. Following their daily runs, Mr. Ripper brings Pennyworth to the cemetery, revealing that the ground has settled and it is now time for him to pick out a headstone. Mr. Ripper admits that while Esme's murder looked like a robbery, it was not and was done to hurt Alfred directly. Pennyworth pushes for the Ripper to reveal the killer, however the Ripper admits that he himself doesn't know the killer, but Alfred does, admitting that the killer and Alfred know each other well. Alfred agrees to do something for Mr. Ripper in return for his help. At Sid's public house, Alfred enquires whether Dave Boy has visited recently. Sid admits that he hasn't been seen, with Alfred asking to borrow his shotgun. Alfred enquires whether Sid or Sandra have heard anything from Jason Ripper, however the two admit that they haven't. Alfred enquires to Bazza about Dave Boy's whereabouts, who admits that he is working for Thomas Wayne as a shooter. This interests Pennyworth, who enquires about who the target is; Bazza is unable to give him an answer, however. At a local restaurant, Frances Gaunt meets with Undine and Julian, the leaders of the No Name League. They discuss the love for their country while waiting for Dave Boy, who is undercover as a waiter. Frances is aware that the No Name League is suffering, given the size of the Raven Society, with Frances asking for the League's terms. At that moment, Dave Boy enters, killing the Raven Society's security, before being shot himself by Frances. Pennyworth enters, shooting Julian in the head, killing him instantly, much to Undine's surprise. Inspector Aziz meets with the Queen and the Prime Minister, revealing that Julian is dead — more than likely at the hands of Frances Gaunt — and the No Name League is more than likely going to sink. The Queen admits that the Raven Society has done the country a great favour. Cast Main cast *Jack Bannon as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Aldridge as Thomas Wayne *Ryan Fletcher as Dave Boy *Hainsley Lloyd Bennett as Bazza *Paloma Faith as Bet Sykes *Jason Flemyng as Lord Harwood *Ian-Puleston Davies as Mr. Pennyworth *Dorothy Atkinson as Mary Pennyworth *Emma Paetz as Martha Kane *Polly Walker as Peggy Sykes Co-Starring *Jessica Ellerby as The Queen *Ben Wiggins as Spanish *Saikat Ahamed as Mr Chadley *Harriet Slater as Sandra Onslow *Jasper Jacob as Evelyn Winikus *Maggie Daniels as Mrs Darkness Guest Starring *Anna Chancellor as Frances Gaunt *Ramon Tikaram as Detective Inspector Aziz *Richard Clothier as Prime Minister *Danny Webb as John Ripper *Simon Day as Sid Onslow *Sarah Alexander as Undine Thwaite *Richard Lintern as Julian Thwaite Trivia *This episode carried a rating of TV-MA. Media References Category:Season 1